In vehicles such as a car, shock absorbers to absorb shock are installed in installation spaces between interior parts highly probable to make contact with a person in the car at occurrence of an accident of collision and body constituent parts such as various panels configuring part of the body located on the opposing side (rear side) of the compartment side for the interior parts. Due to the shock absorbers, when the person in the car makes contact with interior parts at occurrence of an accident of collision or the like, shock applied onto the person is mitigated, to thereby protect the person. As a shock absorber of this kind, a knee bolster can be considered.
Further, recently, there has been designed a bumper configuration which is capable of reducing, at an accident resulting in injury or death, the load imposed onto the legs of a pedestrian, to mitigate the value of damages of the pedestrian; as a shock absorber employed in the bumper configuration, a bumper absorber can be mentioned. The bumper absorber is ordinarily installed in the installation space between a bumper fascia and a bumper reinforce.
For example, in patent document 1 (Published Patent Publication No. 2002-522286) as a patent document filed before the present invention, an expandable knee bolster is disclosed.
Further, in patent document 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Pub. No. 2006-130936), a shock absorber suitable for a door, a roof, a hood, and the like of a car is disclosed.
Moreover, in patent document 3 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Pub. No. 2008-213577), there is disclosed a bumper absorber to be allocated in a bumper system of a car.